A transient laser spectrometer has been developed for measurements of optical absorption spectra and kinetics of hemoglobin conformational changes and ligand rebinding following photolysis of the carbon monoxide complex. Molecular dynamics calculations are being carried out to simulate the heme and globin structural changes and the ligand motion following photolysis.